immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alienus-Evolutis
Evolutians (Alienus-Evolutis) Evolutians are a alien race from the planet Pyronis, a planet with super powerful elemental dangers. As a result of the extremely harsh world the Evolutians developed amazing skills and abilities to withstand these struggles. Known Evolutians *Lancelot D. Prince- Lancelot is a hybrid Evolutian, however due to his mother being a elder evolutian he is viewed as a prince on his home world. Lancelot is the 9th most powerful Evolutian ever to live, however he seems to desire a higher ranking and is willing to do anything to get it. Despite this ranking however Lancelot is easily able to handle the might of most other opponents such as Thor, Hulk, Galactus, Superman, Green Lanterns, etc. Weaknesses *Element Opposite- All Evolutians are weak to their respected opposite element users, however this weakness can be overcome if the user has better mastery of their element then their opponent. If both evolutian is equal in still, power, and willpower then the two elements will cancel each other out due to nether one being able to overwhelm the other. Powers and Abilities All Evolutians have the power to take on 3 different forms; Sealed Form, Chaotic Form, and Super Form. However a few Evolutians have develeoped their skills to the point of developing a Hyper Form, such as Lancelot has. 'Form' #Enhanced Condition- power to remain in peak physical and mental condition of user's species with little/no maintaining. In their sealed state Evolutians have a base strength of 500 tons, which can vary depending on one's physical build. Compared to humans Evolutians' physical power is incredible however they are rather weak compared to other races such as Kryptonians or Olympians. #Thermal Resistance- power to survive in extreme temperatures. Evolutians are capable of handling extreme heat such as bathing in lava or extreme cold such as running naked in the Ice Age. Due to their unusually high resistance to temperatures they can even handle the tempertures of a star's surface, however it is not encouraged. #Intelligence Infinitum- power to possess a continuously increasing intellect. Evolutians are able to get vastly smarter over time, however due to this they often will grow enraged if their intelligence is insulted in anyway. #Semi Immortality- power to not age. Evolutians only age for the first 29 years of their lives at which point they stop aging for good, this means they can only die if murdered in some way. #Matter Ingestion- power to consume and digest any substance without injury. Evolutians are amazing eaters, so much so that they often must invade new planets to consume they massive hunger. A evolutians' hunger will be greater the more powerful they are. #Mystery Power- ??? All evolutians have a extra ability unique to them, this ability however is often the most powerful of all their sealed abilities due to the user's incredible power levels. 'Form' Chaotic Form/True Form is what a Evolutian in their prime. At this point in their lives they possess greater powers then they previously had, however they are still able to access their base abilities whenever they choose to. #Supernatural Condition- power to reach and remain in physical and mental condition. In their true form Evolutians are vastly more physically powerful. They are often several times stronger then they are in their sealed form, however few ever reach a higher level of power then this. #Regeneration- power to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Evolutians in their true forms are able to regenerate at a impressive rate as well as no longer age. This power however doesnot make them immortal due to evolutians being able to be murdered. #Biomorphing- power to transform into any living thing. Evolutians are able to shapeshift ingo living things such as other races, animals, and plants; however must touch the form they wish to take and focus on their DNA to aquire a new form and are unable to morph without the required DNA. #Magic- power to use magical forces to varying degrees. Evolutians are able to use magic in their true forms, however the type of magic can differ depending on the individual evolutian. This ability also does not make them immune to the effects of other magic users, with a few exceptions. 'Form' A super form can only be achieved by Evolutians at least 100,000 years old and achieving this form causes the user to appear older while still maintaining physically fit. #Self Sustenance- power to remove the need for bodily necessities. Evolutians of this form no longer require food, water, rest, or even oxygen to breath. #Elemental Mimicry- power to transform into a physical body made up of inorganic elements. Evolutians gain the power to become a element, however which element they are able to become differs depending on the Evolutian. #Supernatural Breath- power to generate from within oneself various effects and release them from the mouth. Evolutians are able to breath/roar a elemental breath, this breath however isn't always the same element they can mimic. 'Form' In Hyper Form a Evolutian has reach the maximum he/she can reach and is often vastly more powerful then all other Evolutians. They are also able to use the powers of their previous forms and often can enhance them to vastly stronger levels. #Immortality- power to never age and recover from almost any injury. Evolutians at this stage are very difficult to kill and are often unable to be killed for good. #Demonic/Angelic Physiology- power to transform into and use the abilities of demons/angels. Evolutians are able to become a unique demon or angel. No two Evolutians who reach this stage possess the same Demonic or Angelic form. The powers of one's Demonic/Angelic Form differs from user to user. #Cosmic Manipulation- power to manipulate a cosmic force. Evolutians of this stage can manipulate a cosmic force, however which cosmic force varies depending on the user. A few types of Cosmic forces are Solar, Lunar, Gravity, Molecular, Atomic, etc. #Constructs Creation- power to create/generate constructs from various substances/forces. Evalutians can create and generate constructs, however the user is rarely able to become this element themselves only generate it in order to create tools, objects, weapons, appendages, or other items. #Elemental Mimicry- Evalutians develop a second Elemental Mimicry due to them unlocking a Mimicry from a ancestor. The second element is sometimes the opposite element of the main element and is sometimes a new element all together. Weaponry ???